Lonely stars
by Bringmethekawaiisenpai
Summary: The stars seem so close together, sometimes as if they aren't even an inch apart. But in reality, they are miles away from each other. Some stars also have no stars around them at all. Those are the lonely stars. Nalu story, very sad. Rated M mostly because of death.
1. Lonely Stars

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! This is going to be a one shot, but I warn you, it will be a very, very sad one. Because I like drama llama *puts on shades* On a more serious note, I've also decided that my other story is currently on hold. Not that I won't continue it, I just have zero inspiration so if I wrote a chapter for it, it would suck balls.**

 **And also, maybe if you like it, I could turn this one into a more serious story, but we'll start with the one shot!**

 _Prologue_

 _"Mommy, why is that star shining so bright?"_

 _A five-year-old Lucy was sitting outside on a blanket together with Layla Heartfilia. She looked at her mommy, eyes filled with curiousity. The starry sky was reflected in her big, chocolate brown eyes. Lucy's signature pony tail had slipped off and she still had some dessert leftovers on her cheek. Her dress started out as pink, but she played so much today that even Aquarius couldn't clean her without seriously hurting the little girl. Lucy wore a small bracelet, made out of blue pearls, the same colour as the sky had this particuliar night._

 _Layla looked at her daughter. She couldn't help but smile at Lucy's adorable face. She looked very curious about the story of the lonely star. Although the star was shining very bright, it was also a very lonely star. No other stars were near it. A sad expression came over Layla's face. She hated to admit it, but the star reminded her of Lucy. A beautiful young girl, shining so bright. Lighting up any room, no matter how gloomy people were or how much they didn't like children. And yet, she knew no one of her own age. She had to be careful all the time. Everyone knew who Lucy Heartfilia was. The adorable daughter of Jude and Layla. But no one knew who she really was. How lonely she could get. How much she loved mommy and daddy. How many nights she had spent talking to Michelle._

 _"Mommy?" Lucy tilted her head a little, so that she reminded Layla a bit of an owl. It made her giggle a bit._

 _"I'm sorry my dear, I got a little lost in my own thoughts for a moment." Lucy looked confused._

 _"Don't you remember the story, mommy?"_

 _Layla laughed. "No, silly, of course I didn't. I was just thinking how beautiful the star is. Just like you," she said with a loving look on her face._

 _"Really mommy? But you are also really beautiful." Lucy looked at Layla, eyes big and filled with tears. "Mommy, I can't find a prettier star! But you are much more pretty than me, but now you don't have a star! I don't want it, you can have this star." Lucy's lower lip started to tremble. She really liked the star, but it suited mommy better._

 _"Lucy, darling, I thought you wanted to hear the tale of the lonely star?"_

 _"Oh, I guess I do!" She turned her attention to Layla, who smiled._

 _"Once upon a time," she began, "when dragons were still alive and the Celestial spirits were just born, there lived this beautiful princess, with her mommy and her daddy. She had everything she wanted, and she was happy. She had beautiful golden hair, big brown eyes and a heart so loving she could even melt an iceberg with it. Her name was Aurelia, Aurelia Hartphil."_

 _"Just like me mommy! I also have golden hair, brown eyes and according to people I am also very loving!" Lucy jumped up and down, very excited. "Wait... Is she somehow family from me? Like.. Is she my grandmama?"_

 _"Lucy, dear, just let me tell the tale."_

 _Lucy's cheeks turned red from embarrasment and she mumbled an apology. Layla smiled gently at her and ruffled her hair._

 _"Now, Aurelia was known all around the world. Everybody hoped to see her once, to talk to her or just wave at her. She was also very loved. She was kind, elegant and very, very brave._

 _"Now, as you will learn when you are older, boys really like pretty girls. So every boy wanted her hand in marriage. Many, many boys tried to win her attention by doing some very funny things. One of them even put himself in a barrel and rolled all the way over to her kingdom!"_

 _Layla giggled, and so did Lucy._

 _"Mommy, boys really are dumb, aren't they?"_

 _"Boys are, my dear Lucy, but men are a little bit smarter. They only do funny or stupid things out of love._

 _At one day, the princess was a bit tired of being in the castle all the time. She was tired of being all alone. Just like you," she added with a smile._

 _"So she ran away, to a small village. In this village, she ran into a boy. He didn't recognise her, but offered her shelter nevertheless. He offered her food, although he barely had anything himself. This left a great impression on her. Someone who could be so kind to a person he did not know, yet offer him or her anything they need. She had never seen such kindness. Where she grew up, everyone played dirty games. It was a whole new world for Aurelia. She then devoted herself to helping him out._

 _This boy had a small farm. Although she had never been to a farm before, she was helping him. He taught her the basics, as well as the names of the flowers. One flower in particular she loved. It was the Magnolia flower. The town was filled with them, hence its name. A beautiful, white flower with many different sizes. When she couldn't help the boy out, she was always in the flower garden. She took care of all the flowers there. It was said that the flowers were like children for her. Especially the water lilies. The princess loved water, she was often seen swimming in a lake with water lilies._

 _She gave the flowers all of her love, everything she had. The boy and the princess didn't have much, but they were happy. The village people would love to see them get married. However, whenever this subject was brought up, everyone got a very sad expression and refused to say anything. The princess was determined to find out what was wrong. She was very, very stubborn, my dear Lucy._

 _When she learned he was very ill, her eyes were filled with horror. She then decided he had to come home with her. He refused, saying that he could never take such a gift. But Aurelia said, with the same stern look in her eyes as you have, that she was going to repay the favour. He took care of her, now it was her turn to take care of him. As you know, she was very compassionate and full of love for mankind._

 _Eventually, he went with her. When he learned Aurelia was the princess, his eyes went wide in shock."_

 _"Mommy, what was his name?" Lucy listened as if she was hypnotised by her mother's words._

 _"His name dear, was Igneel."_

 _"What a funny name." Lucy giggled a bit, before rolling over at the blanket. She was now laying on her tummy, elbows on the ground and her hands underneath her chin. She looked up to the starry sky, suddenly seeing an astrological sign._

 _"Mommy, look! Cancer!"_

 _Layla first looked at her daughter, and then to the sky. She saw that Lucy was right and looked impressed._

 _"Very good, my dear. That is indeed Cancer. Maybe I should call him, so you can tell him you saw him?"_

 _Lucy clapped her tiny hands. "Yay, Cancer! Maybe he can do my hair all pretty again!" Her face looked so excited, it looked as if her eyes would jump out._

 _Lucy looked at her mother, eyes full of expectations. "Maybe one day I can be a Celestial Spirit mage too.." she said, a bit sad while Layla took Cancer's key and summoned him._

 _"You called me, ebi?" With a flash of golden light, Cancer appeared._

 _"Yes dear, my little Lucy has something she would love to tell you."_

 _Cancer turned around to Lucy, who looked sad. He then looked at Layla, who gave him a small nod._

 _"Lucy-ebi, what is it? Do you want me to do your hair again-ebi?"_

 _Lucy firmly shook her head, but refused to look at Cancer. She could not look at him and knowing she might never be able to summon him._

 _"Lucy-ebi, I also have something to tell you." Cancer sat down, next to Lucy. "As you know-ebi, we spirits need to have a strong connection and trust in our master. Otherwise we could never be truly happy. Now, we hear a lot of stories from Layla-san about you. Judging from those, you will become a great Celestial Spirit Mage-ebi. We believe in you."_

 _Lucy's eyes widened. "Mommy, you tell them about me?"_

 _"Lucy, my dear, you love them so much, they deserve to know."_

 _At this point, Lucy puffed her cheeks. "But I wanted to tell them. Even Aquarius, she is so pretty even though she is a bit mean to me." Layla giggled._

 _"Oh, that's right! Cancer! Look! I found you!" Lucy pointed at the stars. "You see that big star there? If you follow that star like this," she moved her finger to show what she meant, "then you will find the other stars and when you then go like this," she moved her finger again, "then there you are!" Lucy looked very proud of herself, and even prouder when Cancer nodded._

 _"Mommy's telling me about the lonely star up there! Is it true that you were just born then?"_

 _But before he could answer, Layla had closed his gate._

 _"Lucy, that was a bit inappropriate."_

 _Lucy's eyes went to the ground. "I'm sorry mommy."_

 _"It's alright dear, next time just think a little bit more. Now, do you want me to continue?"_

 _"YES!"_

 _"Alright then. Aurelia and Igneel, or Iggy as she called him, arrived at the castle where she lived. All the servants came running towards the princess and the boy, who both looked very ill._

 _'Princess, what is wrong? Who is this boy?' Eveyone was worried._

 _'Take care of him, please. He also took me in, now it is our turn.' The princess coughed, before passing out._

 _'Aurelia! Please! Hang in there!' Iggy yelled, trying to get to her but his own body betrayed him._

 _Now, they were taken into custody, taken care of and all the doctors did the best they could to make them better. But sometimes, people cannot get better. The princess and the boy were not allowed to have any contact. But one day, Aurelia decided to visit Iggy._

 _She sneaked out of her bedroom, being very quiet. She didn't want to get caught, of course. Whenever she had to cough, she tried to be as quiet as she could. So, she made it to Iggy's room, who also looked terrible. However, as soon as she walked in, his face lit up._

 _'Aurelia...' His voice was nothing but a faint whisper, word filled with love. 'You came for me...'_

 _She walked towards his bed and with her hand she cupped his cheek. 'Of course I came for you, silly,' she spoke with a soft voice and moist eyes. His body temperature was absurdly high and she knew he had only a few months left, at best._

 _'Iggy, I want to ask you something.' The princess had a stern look in her eyes. 'What is it, Aurelia?'_

 _'Do you love me?' She asked."_

 _"Love? Mommy, is she asking him to marry her?" Lucy looked both very excited and scared. "Please tell me he said yes. Please mommy, pleeaaseeee," Lucy begged her mommy._

 _"Dear, I'll finish the story for you, okay? Then you will know._

 _'Do you love me?' Igneel looked very surprised. The princess, the girl he had lived with, the girl who took care of his flowers, the girl who cooked for him, who made him laugh, who made him feel warm, asked if he loved her?_

 _'Yes, of course I do! You are amazing, who wouldn't love you?' He spoke those words, meaning them all._

 _'But do you... Well.. love me?' At this point, she was crying. 'Because I love you. I want to spend all my days with you. I want to hold your hand. I want to take care of you every day. I want to see your smile every day. I want to be there when you cry. I want to walk with you. I want to laugh with you. I want to be silly with you. I want to be with you.' After this, she looked away._

 _'Dear... Of course I love you.' Igneel slowly cupped her face and brought his lips towards hers. When they met, they felt like they could take on the world._

 _Many months later, when they had gotten married, the princess was about to give birth. Everyone was very excited about this, a new princess._

 _'Push, Your Highness, push!' all servants said. 'Push!'_

 _And so she did. After many, many hours, a baby girl came to world."_

 _"Aaaaah, what a pretty story mommy. It's beautiful."_

 _"Shhh darling, it's almost over. I'll tell the last part. So, the new princess was born. But, she was born dead. The name they wanted to give her was Lucy. When they learned that their already much beloved daughter was born dead, they didn't want to live anymore. The Queen was devastaded. Aurelia locked herself up, cried all night long and refused to give anyone access. Igneel's once so kind face turned harsh. He never spoke more than three words._

 _So Lucy, dear, this very, very bright star appeared just after the first Lucy was born dead. The King and Queen may have lived longer, but they never were the same. They had another baby, this time a boy. And although he brought them very much happiness, there would always be a hole in the hearts of eveyone in the kingdom._

 _When the King and Queen eventually died, the people from Magnolia town sent a lot of flowers from Aurelia's garden. Ever since she left, they would keep her garden beautiful. What was the most beautiful were the many, many Magnolia's on their funerals._

 _Instead of burying them, the tombstones were put in a lake. The same lake where they had first met, the same lake surrounded by Magnolia's and water lilies._

 _And the star has been given the name Lucy. For she is a lonely child, never even born. She never knew anyone in her short life, but was already loved by everyone in the kingdom. She would shine bright, had she lived."_

 _Lucy was very quiet after her mother had finished the story. She kept looking at the star, it seemed as if she was torn. Finally, she looked up at Layla._

 _"Mommy, is that why you and Daddy named me Lucy?" she asked, with a very serious expression._

 _"Yes dear, because ever since, no one in the family ever dared to name their child Lucy. And yet, here you are. Shining as bright as the lonely star. Me and Daddy are very proud of you."_

 _Layla put her arms around her daughter, and kissed her forehead. They stayed like that for a very, very long time until they fell asleep, with the bright star watching over them._

 **A/N**

 **Okay, so I've decided to split it up in two different chapters. The next chapter is going to be a whoooooooooole lot longer. Also, don't mind me for maybe messing up some of the details or coming up with my own backstory for things.**

 **Please leave me a review, I got this idea and I don't know if you'll like it or not.**

 **Also, I'm a sucker for high school AU's so if you read a good one, please do tell me!**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the prologue and I'll see you guys next week! *yells at herself to make sure she has the chapter up by next week so you don't have to wait***


	2. Lonely Humans

**A/N**

 **HERE WE ARE! Hope you'll enjoy! Lel so I couldn't bring myself to write an extremely long chapter for this story and then let it end.**

 **Guess who's lucky? YOU! Because this means more chapters, probably a thicker plot and maybe even some GaLe(there is a bit of it in this chapter already, but maybe I'll write some cute fluff~)**

"Morning Luce!" A boy with a toothy grin, messy pink, yes pink, spikes and a black coat with loose white pants sat in the window of the apartment.

"KYAAAAA!" A blonde girl named Lucy Heartfilia, jumped out of her bed and fell face down on her carpet.

The room was nice and tidy, with a big bed and a very comfortable looking couch. On the other side, there was a small kitchen, but no dishes as Lucy Heartfilia did those the day before. There were no clothes laying around on the floor, no shoes verywhere and nowhere. Now this was a clean apartment.

"Ouch..." Lucy mumbled, rubbing her head with her right hand. On this hand was a pink tattoo, the Fairy Tail guild mark. You see, she and the boy were both members from the Fairy Tail guild. Both had competed in the Grand Magic Games, which made the Fairies loved again.

Lucy was still in her pyjamas, which consisted of a pair of grey shorts and a light green tank top. Usually she would sleep in something a bit more charming, but she was so tired from last night. It had been very busy at the guild and today it would be even more busy. After all, tonight was karaoke night.

"NATSU!" Lucy realised why she jumped out of bed in fright in the first place. Now Natsu was going to get the full scolding of her. She turned around, a very annoyed look on her face.

She didn't expect much. But she definitely hadn't expected him to sit in her window and laugh his ass off. That damned boy, she grumbled to herself. One day, she was so going to make him pay for all the times he nearly gave her a heart attack. That boy was going down.

"I'm sorry Luce! But you should've seen your face! At first you were all like snoring and stuff, and the-" "I do not snore, thank you very much mister 'I-set-everything-on-fire-and-then-complain-about-not-having-money-for-food Dragneel."

"Yeah yeah, fine, whatever." He waved his hand as if it was ignorant, and to him it probably was. Whenever he had no money for food, which was often because he had to pay for damages, Lucy would always buy him something to shut him up. "Anyway, then you were like 'haaaaaaah, what's up' and then you were all like 'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DON'T SEE MY PANTIES YOU PERVERT' and I swear it was super funny!" Natsu burst out into laughter again after he finished his story of what happened.

"Hmpf." Lucy turned around, looking for some clothes she could wear. It was karaoke night after all, which meant a busy guild and she had to look good. Knowing Mira, Lucy had to get up there and sing a song. Why not look good for it then? She might even meet someone there. Someone who wouldn't barge in to her apartment...

"Ne, Lucy, are you mad at me now?" Natsu tilted his head sideways, looking upset with the very thought alone of Lucy being angry with him. Luce was his best friend, he didn't want to upset her. Not at all. Lucy sighed at this.

"No, I am not mad. Next time, just use the door. Or use the communication lacrima to see if I'm actually awake!" She flipped her long, blonde hair at this before turning around to her bathroom, leaving Natsu flabbergasted at her behavior.

He then shrugged it off, yelled "See ya, Luce!" and jumped out of her window. He was almost out of hearing range when she shouted "Use the damned door!" A grin spread across his face as he headed towards the guild.

Meanwhile, Lucy turned on her shower. She didn't have time for a bath, if she wanted to arrive soon enough at the guild to be of any use. After several minutes of just enjoying the sensation of warm water falling down on her body, she started to daydream.

Levy always teased her for liking Natsu. And when she thought of it, she might actually do. They were best friends, but for her, there was something else to the story. The way he would always protect her. The way he looked out for her. How he went out of his way to make her smile. How funny and goofy he was at times and yet so serious when necessary. Sure, Gray was like that too, but it felt different when it came to Natsu.

She wasn't sure when she realised she had actually fallen in love with him. When he saved her from Phantom Lord, that's when she realised he meant the world to her. And then, so many things happened. The Tower of Heaven. Oracion Séis. Cait Shelter. Edolas. The S-Class Exam. The Grand Magic Games. The dragons and future Rogue. The Village of the Sun. And Tartaros. But no matter what, he was still there. He would be there for her when she needed him to be. She could always lean on him.

Slowly, a tear formed in her eye. Lucy didn't want to be in love with her best friend. Natsu loved eveyone in the guild, but as nakama. She didn't think he even understood the meaning of the word love. If he even knew what being in love meant. Lucy didn't want to feel this way. She didn't want her body to ache for him to touch her whenever he was with her. She didn't want to cry whenever she saw him with other people from the guild and hug them longer than he hugged her. She didn't want to feel left behind everytime he left. She hated this feeling.

In fact, Lucy was perfectly human. Scared. She was very scared. The teardrop fell down her cheek as her body started trembling with sadness.

"Mama, please. I don't know what I have to do. Help me."

Half an hour later, Lucy was still sitting on the floor, shower still turned on. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Lucy really needed a mother now. Someone who wouldn't judge her, but help her. The closest thing she had to a mother was Aquarius.. But Lucy had to break her key to save her friends. Of course, she would do it again. But the pain remained in her heart. It would never fully heal. There would always be a hole in her heart.

 _"... And even though they were later on blessed with a beautiful baby boy, the hole in their hearts could never be would always look at that star, and always be reminded of their loss."_

"Who is there?" Lucy demanded. She quickly got on her feet and out of the shower. But no one was around.

"Strange.. I'd swear I just heard a voice telling me something.. Something very important.. Or related to something very important... Gaaah why can't I remember?" Lucy yelled out in frustration, before giving up and walking towards her clothes.

"What to wear?" she hummed to herself. Sure, Natsu was oblivious and she just cried over half an hour in the shower about him, but she could stil dress nice and maybe even get his attention. That would be very nice. Very. Nice.

"No, too slutty. Nope, too white. It's karaoke, nothing stays white there. Plus I'll probably sweat and you can see that on white. Nope, no white. This one is blue.. But blue suits Juvia better than it suits me, and she will probably wear blue. I don't really think I should wear black, that's too warm.. Maybe this one?"

Lucy pulled out a long, mint-coloured floor length dress. On the body, there were stripes because of the way the fabric was draped over it. The skirt started at her waist. It was long, flowy and light. Perfect.

"I'll wear it! Yay! Now I gotta do my hair, and oh, my make ups, and I have to make sure I don't smell! So much to do, so little time. Leyst's get started!" She clapped her hands and made her way to the mirror.

She chose to wear a subtle eyeliner, not too black but noticable nevertheless, with fake lashes because if you want to look good, better bring your A-game, and a light pink lipgloss with a hint of strawberry. She did her hair in an elegant updo, similar to the one she had when the guild had won the Grand Magic Games.

Lucy lookes at the clock, seeing it was now 12.15

"Oh, I think I'll head to the guild now! After all, we need a lot of preparing!" And with that, she left her apartment, that still was looking as clean as always.

* * *

"Wow Mira, it sure is busy, isn't it?" Levy walked towards Mirajane in cute, yellow high-waisted shorts with a floral print and a plain brown shirt. Her blue hair laid in soft curls around her face and she wore a bit of make up, thanks to Lucy. She also wore a pair of stray high-heels with a big sunflower on the front, so that Gajeel might finally stop calling her 'Shrimp'.

"Hm hm, it sure is Levy-chan. Did you sing some karaoke already?" Mira looked at the adorable mage, Levy had grown so much ever since they first met and not only physically. She had even managed to forgive Gajeel and now they were the cutest couple in the entire guild, although Gajeel was way too embarrased to call her his girlfriend. Yet, whenever they went out together, he growled like a dog at every man who dared looking at her. Of course, this was pretty funny for the other guild members, but Levy wished he'd just cut it out.

"Actually, I haven't. But Lu-chan says she's going to sing some karaoke. Oh look, there she is!"

And Levy was right. Lucy stood on stage, in her beautiful dress, looking truly like an angel.

"Good evening everyone! My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'll be singing a song for you tonight! It's a very personal song, in fact, I even wrote it myself. So please, don't be too harsh."

After her announcement, eveyone went quiet. You could only hear some faint whispers of "Did you know she could do that?" and some "Oh dear I'm really curious to see", but that was all.

 **(A/N Lucy's singing will be bold)**

Lucy took a deep breath, before finally opening up her mouth and starting to sing.

 **Oh, lonely people**

 **Look at what you've done**

 **Oh, foolish people,**

 **The world is now undone**

 **Oh, little human**

 **Crying won't solve the pain**

 **Little tiny human,**

 **We are all alone in this game**

 **Won't you please stand up now,**

 **See what you've become**

 **The world isn't turned upside down**

 **We are all just wrong**

 **Oh, lonely people**

 **Look at what you've done**

 **Oh, foolish people,**

 **The world is now undone**

 **Lonely, lonely humans**

 **Crying all alone at night**

 **Lonely, lonely humans,**

 **Shaking because of fright**

 **Lonely, lonely girls,**

 **This world is a messed up place**

 **Lonely, lonely boys,**

 **You'll be forever trapped in this cage**

 **Oh, lonely people**

 **Look at what you've done**

 **Oh, foolish people**

 **The world becomes**

 **Undone**

During the song, Lucy's eyes were closed. She had never dared to sing something that was so personal, that described her feelings so well. She got all caught up in the song, let her emotions sing it for her, let the melody speak. She was completely lost in the moment, and then, she didn't care.

She slowly opened her eyes, to see Natsu staring directly at her. His eyes were opened wide from the shock. Was this how she truly felt? She felt as if the whole world was rotten, because of what lonely people did?

He had to prove her wrong, he had to show her there was also good in this world. He hated to see her cry.

Just when he wanted to reach out for her, the cheering began. People were clapping, cheering, crying, full of emotions.

"Beautiful, Lucy!"

"Why didn't we know you could sing?"

"Look, you even made a real MEN cry! MEN CRY!"

"Elfman, shut the fuck up!"

"That was amazing, Lu-chan!"

"Nice work, bunny girl!"

"Beautiful, Lucy-san!"

"Lyra would be proud!"

Lucy was overwhelmed by all the positive reactions she got. She felt as if she was a star. A very bright, shining star. Surrounded by people, who were other stars. And yet, they were extremely far away.

 _"... Mommy, why is that star shining so bright?"_

 _"That is a lonely star, dear. Do you want to hear the story of the lonely star?"_

 _"... The kind and Queen were devastaded. They became lonely humans, dear. The Queen locked herself up and cried for days. The king never spoke more than three words after the terrible loss of their daughter, their beloved Lucy. Because the King and Queen barely showed themselves before their son was born, some forgot their names. Do you remember them?"_

 _"Of course I do Mommy! Iggy!"_

 _"And?"_

".. Aurelia," Lucy whispered, before running off stage.

 **A/N**

 **BAM! Two chapters written in one day! And I'm not even done yet!**

 **I now have my laptop over at my mum's, so I can write a whole lot more. Maybe I can even get another chapter up today. No promises though.**

 **The song Lucy is singing is a song I wrote myself. I'm rather proud of it, so please don't hate it! *crawls away in fear***

 **Don't forget to favourite, follow and please, please, pretty pretty please review!**


	3. Lonely Mages

**A/N**

 **Since I couldn't get this up yesterday, it's here today! Hope you'll enjoy.**

 **Also, I warn you, this chapter contains real heavy content. If you can't handle death, loneliness, suicide and things, I strongly suggest you do NOT continue reading this story.**

 _"Aurealia..." Lucy whispered, before running off stage._

"Huh? Lucy?" Everyone in the guild was surprised, to say the least. What on earth had just happened? Their beloved Celestial Spirit Mage just sang a song about how lonely everyone actually was. The song hit very close to home, nearly everyone was crying.

Levy had tears in her eyes. The song reminded her of how she felt when Gajeel had attacked her. No matter how hard she tried, there still was this pain inside of her that was afraid he would lose his cool and actually kill her one day. Yes, he loved her, sure, but she had seen him losing his cool in battle before. She loved him too, but a small part of her was still scared to make one wrong move.

Mirajane was fully crying. The song had reminded her so much of how it felt when her beloved little sister had died. It turned out she had actually been transported to Edolas, but nobody knew back then. Mira did a complete 180. She lost her will to fight. She was no longer the Devil. She had turned in to a loving, kind woman who rarely raised her voice and never looked angry.

Even Erza was crying, although she tried not to show it. She was reminded of her days after the Tower of Heaven incident, when the lives of her friends had been on her shoulders. It was a miracle she never broke down, to say the least.

The backdoor swung open and then closed with a loud bang. No one had actually payed attention to where Lucy was going after she ran off, but now they realised where she was going.

"Lucy! Don't go there!"

But the warnings were in vain. A small strain of her signature golden locks were trapped in between the door, but they didn't hear a cry of pain.

On the other side stood Lucy, holding a piece of glass in her hands. She used it to cut her hair off when she got trapped, and now she was wondering how much it would hurt to drag it over her skin.

Lucy had been through so much pain the last weeks. She didn't tell anyone in the guild because she didn't want to bother anyone, but boy did that enemy from her last job a good number on her. Lucy had been attacked mercilessly, over and over again. She tried summoning her spirits, but for some reason the gates wouldn't open. Even Loke wouldn't come out on his own, which had to mean something was definitely wrong.

She could feel it. And then, with a final blow, _something_ had hit her. _Something_ had settled inside her body, started to grow, started to eat her out from the inside. She didn't know what it could possibly be. But she could feel it change her nevertheless.

Lucy had always felt useless towards the rest of the guild. She wasn't as strong, she relied on the magical power her spirits had. She wasn't build very impressive, nor was she skilled in hand-to-hand combat. So whenever Team Natsu went on missions, she would usually do the thinking, but was always kept out the fighting.

That's why she wanted to take this solo job. She wanted to prove to herself she was strong. And the job didn't seem to hard. All it was, was making sure some sort of flower thingy was safe. She then needed to pluck a bit of the flowers and bring that to the local hospital.

She didn't count on a dark mage to be there too. But she fought him nevertheless.

 _Recap_

 _"Man.. This sucks! And it is so cold here!" A very tired Lucy strolled through the many fields that were near this lake. Or actually, Horologium carried a very annoyed Lucy through the fields. Lucy was rubbing her arms together in order to stay at least a bit warm, but none of it helped. She was still freezing._

 _"Well, my time here is up. See you next time!" And with that he disappeared, leaving Lucy behind, who looked extremely annoyed._

 _"Let's get this started then, before I actually freeze to death," she mumbled to herself before walking in the direction she was giving._

 _After several minutes of walking and complaining about how freezing cold it was, she found the tiny flowers. "Finally!" Lucy quickly went on her knees and plucked as many as she could take with her in her purse._

 _Suddenly, she was hit by a strong blast of magic._

 _"What the.." Lucy got up on her feet, hand on her hip. She could feel the reassuring warmth they were giving her, each and everyone of them ready to fight if she called them out._

 _"Show yourself, you coward!" Lucy spinned her head around, making her blonde locks fall over her shoulders. "What are you doing here?" she asked, demanding an answer._

 _"Are you sure you want to know that, Princess?"_

 _"Haah?" Only Virgo called her Princess, an that was only to make fun of her. Lucy was starting to feel more and more unsettling with every second that ticked by. Why would someone call her Princess? Was it someone who hated the Heartfilia family? But there was no reason for that, considring her father was now dead too and that there was nothing left of their original wealth._

 _"I guess you don't remember.. Such pity.. Maybe I should just BEAT some sens into you then!" At the word 'beat', she was again hit with a blast of very powerful magic._

 _A tall man appeared. His eyes were as red as blood, and so was his hair, mixed with strains of black. The same colour that something had when it was burned. He wore a dark cloak, which fell all the way down to the ground. On his nose were some spatters of what appeared to be dried blood. He had a small, harsh mouth and his eyes were filled with wrath. He also had a tall wooden staff with him, that curled at the top. In the center of the curl was a purple ball which radiated and pulsed. It appeared to be a source of magic. All in all, the man breathed destruction._

 _"What do you want from me?" Lucy yelled towards him, while holding Loke's key. He responded with a reassuring warmth, as if he was saying he'd fight for her no matter who the enemy was._

 _"As long as you don't remember, you will never know, Princess. Listen to the voices of the wind." And with that, he sent her flying._

 _Lucy tumbled through the air, before finally regaining control and landing on her feet. She grabbed her whip and attacked the man with it, countless times._

 _He dodged her attacks with ease, not even having to move an inch. Then, he disappeared._

 _Next moment, his face was half an inch apart from hers, looking deep into her eyes. He hit her, not only with magic but also with his bare fists. His attacks landed in her stomach, on her legs and in her face. She screamed out in pain, but refused to cry._

 _They were now up high in the sky, fighting a fierce battle. Lucy finally decided to call Loke out. "Loke, please! I'm counting on you!" While she opened his gate, she also attacked him with her whip. This time, she hit him. Her whip hit his right hand but as soon as it touched his flesh, it felt as if her whip was on fire. Something flowed through the whip into her._

 _"Lucy! Retreat! NOW!" Loke screamed out. "You can't win this fight! Not with us!" No matter how much Lke believed in his own strength, as soon as he realised who her, or actually his, opponent was, he retreated._

 _"You have to stop! Before he infects you! DO IT!" Lucy let out a cry of pain when he delivered the final blow._

 _But the blow wasn't directed towards her. It was directed towards Loke, who's eyes went wide open in surprise, before his expression turned into one of extreme pain. One that could only mean he was going to die. He fought the sensation. He fought the darkness that was slowly but surely becoming visible in his eyes. He fought the burning pain in his heart._

 _But he couldn't. The magic was eating him alive, as if he was some nice dessert. She could almost hear it saying "Thank you for the meal." It made her sick to her stomach._

 _"LOKE! NOOOOO!" Lucy's cries were heard all over. All Loke did was smile. "It was an honour to work with you, Lucy. I hope we will see each other again, someday. Maybe you are as gifted as she was, and can you do what she did. Farewell, my dear Lucy."_

 _"LOKEEEE!"_

 _"KYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That IDIOT! Still as stupid as ever! I sure as hell enjoyed doing that!" The black mage, as she called him, was nearly dying with laughter._

 _"Why you... You bastard! I'll make you pay for this!" Lucy got to her feet and swore, in that very moment, that she would kill this bastard. She would never let him get away with hurting her family. She wanted to call out Virgo. Lucy already prepared her key and was halfway to summoning her when she heard his voice._

 _"Don't even bother, silly girl."_

 _He used his magic to burn a mark in her stomach. But not just any mark, no. It was a mark of the sky. Later, Lucy would learn what it meant. But for now, all she could feel was dark magic flowing inside of her because of the mark and because off the loss of Loke. It hurt._

 _And then, he was gone, leaving Lucy to cry alone._

Lucy cried out in pain. The mark was hurting her again. It happened once so often, especially on times like these. Whenever she was alone, she could feel it. She could feel the magic making it's was towards her heart, waiting until it could eat her. Waiting patiently. As if it knew she was going to welcome it and let it rot her heart. Like hell.

She could feel the magic building up in her, seeking a release. It were like tentacles of death, trying to touch everything and then killing it. Although she actually had no idea what this magic would do, since she had been too scared to see what kind of magic it was. Judging from the feeling she got, it was a very strong and very, very dangerous magic she'd been cursed with.

She could only feel the effects of it on her body. It caused her to isolate herself, to make her feel depressed all the time. To make her feel lonely all the time. But that wasn't the worst part. No. The worst part was remembering how scared Loke looked when he saw their opponent. The worst part was hearing him say that this was someone they could not beat. That had to mean it was someone incredibly strong.

But why couldn't she remember? If he was so strong, then surely she must have heard about him somewhere, right? That could only mean it wasn't real. But then again, it was. So why? Why did he call her Princess? Why did his eyes were so red as blood? And why did he look at her.. Why did he look at her as if she had personally killed him somehow?

It didn't make any sense. All she knew was that he had killed Loke. Loke's key had disappeared, fallen apart into dust. She hadn't even told the guild about what happened yet. Sure, they noticed she was a bit sadder, but she was really good at keeping her mask up.

The glass hit her wrist. A nice sensation of relief flowed through her. She wanted to feel it again. And again. And again. She needed it. She had to. In order to remain sane, she had to.

Blood flowed all the way down. Her once so gorgeous mint green dress had now bloodstains everywhere. Lucy didn't care. As long as she felt she was still alive, she didn't care what happened to her clothes. It wasn't as if they actually had any meaning. It were mere clothes.

She stayed like that for what felt like minutes, whereas it had been over half an hour. Lucy was crying and sobbing over the loss of Loke. She kept looking up at the stars, before recognising the pattern. It was the same one on her stomach.

She lifted her dress up -thank God she wore shorts underneath and a tank top- and compared it. The mark was now black, with one very white dot. It was almost glowing. She kept looking at her stomach, and then at the stars. Comparing. Analysing. Thinking. Looking. Analysing again.

This went on and on, until the backdoor opened.

 _"Lucy?!"_

 **A/N**

 **THERE WE HAVE IT**

 **Also, don't hate me. I warned you guys though, there would be death in this story! I also really hated killing Loke off, he is one of my favourite characters. BUT I HAD TO. You'll understand later.**

 **Sooo, any idea who our mystery guy is and what talent he's talking about?**

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and if you have some time left, please leave me a review!**


	4. Lonely Hearts

**A/N**

 **First of all, thanks for sticking with me.**

 **Second, in the last chapter there was self-harm and subtle mentions of suicide. I want to let you know, that if you are suffering from one of them or both, please, find help.**

 **I've been suicidal for over two years and self-harmed at least four years. Self-harm and suicide are NO jokes. You can always, I repeat, always, send me a message if you want to talk to someone.**

 **Lastly, ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!**

"LUCY! Are you out of your fucking MIND?"

Natsu walked in on Lucy slicing a big piece of glass through her wrist.

She only shivered, but didn't respond. Her eyes stayed focussed on the deep cut she was creating. Maybe, just maybe, if she spilled enough of her own blood she could trade it for Loke's life. Her blood was smeared all over her stomach, and yet that one annoying dot was still visible. Lucy plrayed to the starts Natsu hadn't seen it, but of course he did.

"Luce? What's that mark?" Natsy sat down, gently placing his hand on hers. He held her other hand close to his heart, the one with the pink Fairy Tail mark on it.

"Feel my heartbeat Lucy. My heart beats for you. You are family. We have lived through so much together. We have made it this far already! Fairy Tail means a family, Luce. We are one." His eyes softened as he looked at the girl sitting next to him, trying her best not to cry. She didn't react to any of his words visibly, but he saw something moist glinstering in her eyes.

He pulled her in a hug. No questions asked. He just continued his monologue.

"I know you feel like you have brought nothing but trouble upon our guild, but to be honest, you are the light of Fairy Tail. Everyone that bears this mark loves you. We are all a big family. We laugh together, we smile together and we have fun together. But don't forget, we also share our sad times. We also cry together. That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard. We are family. And a family doesn't abandon each other. Ever."

With the last words said, Lucy broke down. All she could do was cry while he simply held her in a hug and whispered in her ear that he'd always be there for her.

Natsu knew that pushing her would not help. Lucy would tell the guild what happened when she wanted to. In the meantime, he'd be there for her. He knew something terrible must have happened, and yet.. This morning, she seemed so.. So normal.

She yelled at him for breaking in at her apartment, she hit him on his head, which by the way hurt really bad, damn she had one hell of a punch, and she kicked them out eventually.

Maybe, if Natsu had paid some more attention, he could have seen the pain in her eyes this morning. Maybe then he could have seen it every morning. Maybe he could see how she literally dragged herself out of her bed, dreading another day in which she had to be 'Lucky Lucy Heartfilia'. It didn't seem to matter anymore what she wanted. Or that's how she felt.

"N.. Natsu.. I-I want to tell you... What happened..." Lucy managed to say between her sobs and cries into the night.

"Tell me, Luce. I'm not going anywhere."

So she told him. She told him everything, from his appearance to his magic. She told him how scared she was when he acted as if he knew her, and as if she'd killed him with her own hands. She told him about how she couldn't use her keys at first, but in the end managed to summon Loke.

But when she came to the part where Loke's eyes filled with fright.. She couldn't continue anymore. Tears streamed down her face, like her eyes were a mini waterfall.

"Loke.. He died, didn't he?" Natsu asked softly.

Lucy didn't respond, she only stared into the distance. When she found her voice again, all she said was; "Loke told me I had to run." Her voice was hoarse.

"He told me it was someone I couldn't beat, and that I had to run. Else the magic would consume me. But I'm afraid it's too late. You have already seen the mark. It represents tonight's sky perfectly. For some reason, I feel as if there is something special about this night. I don't know what it is, but I know it is highly special to me. And not only to me."

She turned around, sadness in her eyes. "It has been almost two years since you brought me int the guild. I feel as if you have grown a lot, and I've stayed more of the same. Yes, I've become stronger, but I don't feel like I deserve to be in Fairy Tail, Fiore's number one guild."

Lucy stood up.

"I have this new magic flowing inside of me. Judging from how I feel, it is very powerful and designed to kill. I'm not sure if I am safe around all of you anymore. This.. magic, I hate it. It's eating it's way towards my heart, or maybe I am allowing it to. I've become such a mess, it should be pretty easy."

She proceeded to walk away from him, but he grabbed her wrist. She flinched with pain, but he ignored it.

"Lucy. Listen to me. This mission has been a few weeks. You've carried this burden all by yourself. That's not something people can just do, you know. It's hard. When Igneel disappeared on me, I also felt like you do now. And I needed my friends to help me through. It was rough. It still is, it's really rough. But I believe that the people in the guild helped me.

"So please, allow us to help you. No human should carry such a burden all alone. Especially not the human I care for the most. I hate to see you cry Luce, I really do. Whenever you're sad I want to make a silly face to make the pain go away. I wish I had Wendy's healing abilities, that way I'd never have to see you in pain again. I wish I could protect you the way you deserve."

At this point, Lucy fell into Natsu's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. The pain she was feeling was compared to a warm feeling. It was new, something she thought she'd never get to experience. Although her guild showed her love many, many times, this felt completely different. It was raw, pure and unconditional love that was flowing through her, and not only her.

Natsu held the crying Lucy in his arms, reassuring her he would never leave her side. He stroke the back of her head gently and played with her hair. It felt.. natural, like it was meant to be. As if the entire universe wanted them to sit down, right here, right now, and comfort each other.

"Hey, Luce.." He got no response, but he continued to talk anyway, his words flowing out of his mouth like a river.

"That mark on your stomach.. I think it's pretty actually. You said so yourself, it looks exactly like the stars on this night. And you're right. That's why I think it suits you. You love all of your spirits so dearly, and they all love you back. That's why Loke chose to get himself killed. Just so that you didn't get hurt. The mark.. i knpw it feels terrible, and all your pain is still so raw.

But I want you to remember something, Luce. Loke loves you. I know his physical form has died, you told me so. But look up, look up to the stars. You can still see his constellation in the sky. WHich means that he's still alive. He's still in your heart. And as long as we never forget about him, he will always live on. I'm sure that that is what Loke wanted to. He wanted you to live. So live, Luce.

And whenever you are hurt, or upset, or even think about cutting your wrist again I will personally barge into your house and slap some sense into you, if that's what it takes. it may be selfish of me, but I want you to stay with me. I want to be able to laugh with you, to cry with you, to have fun together. I said it before, and I'll say it a thousand times if it's necessary. True friends don't abandon each other. We don't die for our friends, we live for them.

That is what you have to do now Lucy, no matter how hard it is. You have to live your life to it's fullest potential. You must not be afraid of live itself, no matter how rough it can get. Because we are here to catch you if you stumble. We're here to help you through it all. We don't want to see you hurt."

"I hate to admit it, but Fire Breath is right for once." Gray simply said, while leaning to a wall. His shirt was nowhere to be seen, not that he cared. He squatted down to Lucy, who's eyes started to get moisty again.

"We are all one big family. We are all here to help you. We don't want to see you hurt, and we definitely don't want to see you cry. We will stick with you, no matter how you feel about it." He gently patted her head before giving the girl a hug.

She felt so vulnerable at that moment, not being able to do something. Gray said nothing, he just held her for a while, before releasing her with a reassuring smile. "Don't give up," he whispered in her ear, knowing extremely well how she felt at the time.

A pair of high heels clicked on the stones, and Natsy and Gray turned heads to see who it was. It was getting harder to see, though they could both sense magic. This magic was pretty strong, but also a very familiar one.

"Erza!"

"Excellent speech Natsu. Truly marvellous. I could not have said it any better, so I won't try," the scarlet-haired mage said before pulling Lucy into a bone crushing hug. "We are all here. Never forget that."

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. All these emotions she was feeling, together with this new magic and some weird cloud-headed feeling, it was too much. She managed to breathe out a "Step back!" before she allowed her emotions to take control.

* * *

Even in the nearest towns they could sense the magic. Who in Earthland could be this powerful? It couldn't be Zeref, he wouldn't dare to come near any humans. Nor any dragon, they had died a while ago. It was not one of the Ten Wizard Saints either, nor was it a Dragon Slayer.

People grabbed their kids of the streets, saying it was dangerous outside. Windows were locked, doors were closed and no one was seen outside anymore. No one dared to say a word until the unfamiliar sensation was gone.

* * *

"Watch out Natsu!" The requip mage was quick back on her feet, after changing into her Speed Enhancing Armor. Gray also got ready for combat, his hands surrounded by dry ice and his face wearing a very stern look.

Natsu, on the other hand, couldn't believe it. This was his Lucy? The Lucy he comforted moments ago? The Lucy who cried over her weakness and inability to protect Loke? The Lucy he loved with all of his heart and the Lucy he wanted to stay with forever?

Impossible. That was the only word.

"Ice make: Cannon!" Gray made his move. The attack took a lot of magic fro the mage, although he looked not tired at all. His eyes were alert, the eyes of someone who knows they must do whatever they can to protec the innocents.

Erza also requipped, this time into her Wheel of Heaven armor. Swords appeared around her, wavering in a beautiful circle. Waiting until she ordered them. "Blumenblatt!" she yelled. The swords all went towards the same black ball of energy as Gray's Ice Cannon.

But without any effect. Lucy's new magic kicked them off without any trouble.

Her whole body became covered in black spots, the same sort Gray got when he got into his Demon Slayer mode. Yet, this was more terrifying. The amount of magic radiating of Lucy was insane, so huge that the entire guild had come out while Erza and Gray were fighting.

Faint whispers were heard, mostly about whether or not that was really Lucy. Their Lucy. They could all feel something building up. No one knew what it was, but it couldn't be good. And then...

A big blast. A lot of fire. A huge smokescreen.

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

Several homes were blown to bits, but the silence continued when the pieces began to fall back down to the earth and made craters in the streets.

A figure appeared out of the smoke.

It was a woman. A small woman, with a very sad expression on her face. She wore a once beautiful mint green gown that was now cvered in dirt and blood. Her hair was golden, but something was off. She now had a black dip-dye. Her eyes also were no longer radiating kindness. They were intimidating, like an animal searching for a pray. She wore the Fairy Tail guild mark. No, not on her hand. It had been replaced to her right hip. Her mark was now a deep purple.

And then the laughter began. She stood there, laughing like a maniac. Lucy Heartfilia, the light of Fairy Tail, has been put out. She had snapped into craziness. Her magical power was insane, but yet you could still sense a bit of the good old "Lucky Lucy Heartfilia."

"What happened?"

"Who did that?"

"What on Earthland..."

And many more of these kind of phrases were heard throughout Magnolia. The beautiful flowers were gone. Destroyed.

No one noticed the man flying above the entire city, hidden behind the clouds.

"I think my work here is done... For now." The unknown man smirked, before he ran off, disappearing into the night sky.

 **A/N**

 **HERE WE ARE! You probably thought I was dead, right? Well I'm not. Yet. Jk.**

 **ANYWAY, I'm not going to lie, I teared up at Natsu's speach. You've read the line twice. "True friends never abandon each other." It's something one of my closest friends told me.**

 **It's personal story time. About a year ago, maybe more, I had a severe depression together with anorexia, cutting, anxiety, eveything there is in that shopping cart. So, since I was so far down the road, I tried to kill myself. I almost had my stomach emptied in the hospital, and it was a very close call I can tell you.**

 **When I first saw my friends again after that(we all met through cosplay so yay) it was at a convention, nearly a month later. I was wearing my genderbended Gray and he was normal Gray. I asked him why I hadn't talked with him during the month. He turned around, and I could see him tearing up. And that's when he said that. True friends never abandon each other.**

 **I cried my eyes out.**

 **For those wondering, I'm better now, so if you want to talk, please do message me. I know what it's like but I am also living proof that recovery is possible.**

 **And that's a wrap! See you all next time!**


	5. Lonely Magic

**A/N**

 **WHAT? Two chapters in one day? Damn, I'm on a roll. Nah, just having free time and inspiration.**

 **Here we are again.. New chapter, new sad stuff, and some more plot info. Huehuehue.**

 **Also, I want to say again that it is okay if you are feeling depressed, sad, have anxiety and don't know the way out anymore. Please, talk to someone about it. I don't want any of you to think lightly about suicide or self harm. It takes a lot to actually cut yourself, of burn or scratch or whatever you do. Never, ever, EVER, call somebody weak for it, or an attention whore. It makes them feel awful, and they already feel like shit. Don't do it.**

 **I will cut you up. I will. I might be only 1.69 cms tall, but I will fucking burn you to the ground with my sass and hate. You will regret it. Because yes, I am filled with the fucking scars. I've cut myself over 500 times and I have about 90 scars on one arm only. Don't make fun of people who are suffering from a mental illnes. It's the same thing as when you break a leg. And now shut the fuck up about them being attention whores. I will break you. I will.**

 **About the chapter, this is a really, really, really sad one. I will probably cry too. Don't worry, you won't be alone.**

 **The inspiration for this chapter came to me when a dear friend of mine told me a friend of his had passed away. I got so super sad and I know what he is going through. And then.. BAM inspiration.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, the magic, pretty much everything. If I did.. This thing would be canon. Except the death of Loke. I love him, but you'll understand later why he had to die. Unless you're smart, then maybe you've put two and two together and already know it. This chapter also contains clues. Good luck!**

 **Onward!**

 _Aurelia looked downwards, to her far descendant. She never knew he would do this. Never in a million years had she expected him to become so.. Angry? Sad? Revengeful? Desperate? Probably a match of all. She knew him like the back of her hand, but the back of your hand changes. If you don't look at it too often, you'll find yourself lost within your own lines and you won't know a single thing. That was the feeling she had right now._

 _She was surrounded by neautiful, white Magnolia flowers. A small river was flowing through the landside, ending in a tiny waterfall. The land was green, soft and filled with life. Little strawberry plants were peeking through the freshly watered grounds, their heads looking a bit insecure. Next to the strawberry plants, there were some beautiful red roses. Crimson red roses, who were almost waiting to be plucked and put on someone's dining table. A few meters furher, you could see a beautiful little lake, surrounded by birds, rabbits and deer. Everything seemed to be at peace._

 _The sun was shining. It truly was a beautiful day to be outside, in the gardens of the palace where she now lived. The palace itself was an artwork, truly amazing. Perhaps it were the gorgeous pillars it was built on, that gave the building such a graceful look. Or maybe it were the walls, decorated with paintings of her descendants through the ages, all with her magic. All with her spirits._

 _Or maybe it were the windows, hand-crafted by the best men there were. Elegant black metal flowers, beautiful abstract design and some gorgeous colours. Maybe it was all thath, maybe it was not._

 _Maybe it was beautiful, simply because Aurelia lived in it. She radiated such warmth, such beauty and such a kind heart. She could even un-freeze the worst villains that existed in this world. Maybe, just maybe it was her own magic. Something only she posessed, and up until now only one descendant had shown the exact same charasteric. Yes, every one of her descendants were kind of heart, fragile as flowers but strong as trees in their hearts when determined. But only one had shown to be exactly like her. The young woman she was looking at right now, currently controlled by her emotions. Yet, her heart was still pure. And this magic waas her magic, the rawest magic in existence._

 _The purest magic, too. It could be a dangerous one, but she didn't believe the young woman formed any kind of danger to her friends, or nakama as she calls them. Especially not to her mate, that funny boy. Oh yes, even though they didn't know it, they were destined for each other. Fate itself had said so, in a mocking tone. Almost as if she wanted to show Aurelia that the happy ending she hoped for, would be the happy ending for someone else._

 _Still, she was glad it was a happy one. Not all of them got so lucky. Neither did this girl, or woman actually. She grew up in rough circumstances, not getting the love and support she needed from the one she loved dearest after her beloved mother died. But not before telling her the tale. Of course not, every woman who was related to her had heard the tale. This woman was simply the first one to get the mark, even though the wizard who gave it to her had dark intentions._

 _He obviously didn't know she was still watching. He probably thought she had ceased to exist. And truth be spoken, she nearly did at times. But as long as she was remembered, she would never leave. And now she was stronger than ever. She could feel it, in her entire being. This battle against fate that she had been fighting for too long was coming to end. The question was, who would win? Would it be her descendant, pure of heart, loving and kind? Or would it be his, cruel while he doesn't know it yet? Nobody knew. That was, except Fate, but she wouldn't tell. She didn't want to spoil the surprise._

 _She returned her gaze to the mirror. What she saw satisfied her. The woman still had her hair with the dark ends, and her mark was still our of place and dark of colour, but she had recognised who she was in her heart. She had now embraced her new powers, coming to understand them. Yes, this womand was very afraid of them, because of the male who gave them to her. But again, he failed to understand her. He could see into her heart, but he miscalculated her love for her friends. That would turn this power around. She would grow._

 _With a hint of a smile, she put away her mirror before walking towards her horse._

 _"It's been quite the day now, hasn't it Pegasus?" She gently stroked his nose, allowing him to lay his head on her shoulder._

 _"Let us rest for now. We will need it."_

* * *

"LUCY!"

"... Out of your mind?!"

".. she okay?"

Lucy didn't understand them. She hadn't hurt anyone, right? This new magic flowing through her, it was no longer terrifying her. She now understood it better. It was magic in it's rawest, purest form. It wasn't a magic designed to kill, but to protect and to keep everyone at a safe distance.

Only then was it that a voice broke through to her. She closed her eyes again, wanting to sleep so bad. She was exhausted. It seemed like hours ago when she sang her song on stage. And yet, in reality it had been not even an hour ago. Using powerful magic and feeling strong emotions both did funny things with your sense of time, she thought.

The voice she had heard belonged to a young man. He wore a pair of baggy white pants, although her magic burned some holes into them. Not that he cared. He also wore a black, one-sleeved coat with a belt in the middle of it. But what really made him stand out was his pink, no, salmon hair, standing out in all spikes. His cries were heard through the dead night.

"LUCE! LUCE! Is she okay? Is she alive? What the hell happened?" He looked around bewildered, searcing for an answer that no one could give him. His questions echoed through the ally, echoing against the walls before softly returning to silence.

The brick walls had survived Lucy's outburst without even a scratch. If you were to take a closer look around the town, you would notice that only empty homes were blown up. The bricks of the houses had fallen on either the streets or into the water. Lucy had made sure every signle human being was safe. She had managed to take back control. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia hadn't died. She had all the lucky stars on her side. Hell, she even had them printed on her body.

But one thing was off about her. Yes, her guild mark had changed places and colours. But.. Her clothes had also changed, together with the rest of her appearance. She had grown about five centimeters, making her almost as tall as Erza was. Her hair had grown all the way down to her waist. On top, it was still her beautiful golden colour. But mid-length, her hair turned dark purple before fading into the deepest black the guild had ever seen.

Her clothes.. She no longer wore her dress. Instead, she was wearing a pair of purple shorts. Her keys were still attached to her hip, but for some reason, her belt was no longer brown. Her belt had turned the brightest white you could possibly imagine, with images of all the spirits of the Zodiac on it. She also wore a fake leather top that buttoned all the way up to her neck with an open back. On the side of her neck, you could see a tattoo. It was a jey, in which the words were written: 'I am the ruler of the stars.'

On her back, a bigger tatto was visible. This time, it was a beautiful butterfly, fully coloured with it's wings spread out. On both her arms, she had skulls tatooed with flowers in them. Not any flowers. White magnolia's.

And on her collarbone, she had the most beautiful tatto of them all. On her collarbone, she had the constellation of Leo. She could sense his magic through it whenever she touched it.

All things together, she radiated of power. Her appearance screamed danger, and trouble. Yet, her eyes were filled with warmth and kindness. Lucy had accepted her fate. When she had her little.. outburst, a voice had spoken to her. Or, more accurately, she heard a voice in her head. She knew the voice, although she failed to picture a face or even such a simple thing as a name. But she instinctively knew she could trust this person.

The voice had belonged to a young woman, and it resembled her mother's one very much. Almost to the point where it was scary. The voice told her not to fear, for she was destined to have this magic. It was normal she was scared, given her circumstances. But now she was who she was meant to be. Everything would become clear.

Lucy bowed her head, while running towards Natsu. She knew he must have been terrified, to see her lose control and radiate that amount of power. Even Gildarts' power was nothing, compared to it.

Master Makarov had immediately realised that this was pure magic. He also realised that this had the potential to become a huge threat to his guild, if she could not handle the power. If she was not strong of heart, then this magic would take over. He had sensed something off about the young mage a long time ago, but said nothing. It was not his to tell, it was hers. And he would wait until she was ready.

This magic.. If she could not handle it, if she were incapable of doing so, she would have died immediately after she let her emotions take control. But she showed she was worthy of posessing her new magic. Although it's nature seemed to be a bit off, considering the tattoos and hair and well, everything, he firmly believed the reasons would all become clear sooner or later. So he did what he had to do as a father. Have faith in his children.

"Natsu!" Lucy kicked off her high heels and ran into his arms, seeking comfort. "Natsu, are you alright?" Her voice was filled with concern for her nakama, and her secret crush. Although everyone in the guild knew she had a crush on him. Except him.

She could feel his body trembling against her own, as he held back his tears. He would never admit it, but she looked as if she was about to die. It reminded him about the way she looked after Minerva had beaten her up. No... Way worse. She looked already dead to him.

"Luce! You almost died!" Natsu shaked with anger and mostly fear, especially when she did not answer. "Luce? Luce! Answer me, Luce!"

She collapsed onto the stones.

She gently cupped his face with her hand, while a single tear escaped her cheeck.

"I'm sorry.. Natsu. But this is goodbye." The voice told her other things too. About how she had to leave everyone she had ever loved, beginning with her teammate.

She rubbed her thumb against his cheeck, a comforting sign. Dirt covered her face, mixed with her own blood and tears. She had been crying during her outburst.

His expression turned into one of pure horror. He shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be, not his Lucy! Why did she have to say goodbye?

"Luce.. Please.. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to us."

The rest of the guild quietly stood aside, letting the two have their moment.

"I'm sorry Natsu.. But I must go. My time is limited now, I'm sure you have noticed how my presence is slowly faiding away."

It was true. Only seconds ago, she gave off this enormous magical presence, but now she was fading away really quick.

Natsu's eyes filled up with tears. This couldn't be happening. WHy on earth did this happen?

"Wendy! WENDY!" Natsu sought out the tiny Dragen Slayer, praying she could help Lucy back to her feet. After Wendy had healed her, she would get back to her feet, well maybe after some hours of rest, and then she would laugh and say it was all a joke.

"I'm sorry Natsu-san.. There is nothing I can do to save Lucy-san," she said with tears in her eyes, almost falling.

"NO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS! LUCE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! DON'T YOU DARE DYING ON ME! Don't.. you dare.. dying on me..." Natsu's tears fell down from his face, on her closed eye-lid.

"Na.. tsu... I.. have always.. wanted to tell you.." Lucy's voice was very soft, very weakened.

"What is it Luce? Please, tell me." He held her in his arms, for as long as she still had life in her body.

"I.. love you.. Natsu.." After that, she closed her eyes and fell back, letting herself be consumed.

The last thing she felt were Natsu's lips on hers, softly stroking hers.

"Dummy.. I love you too."

Her body turned cold. Then, it started glowing and what was left of their Lucy was blown away by the wind, shattering into a million golden pieces.

No one noticed the hooded figure, nor her magical presence.

"I'm sorry everyone.. But I have to do this. It is time I accept my fate. I must to whatever it takes, and I can let no one intervene with me. I must become once again what I was born. A lonely star, shining bright. Looking over the other stars, but never allowing anyone to come too close. Once again.. I'm sorry.."

A tear fell down her cheeck as Lucy Heartfilia turned around, into the woods, to never be seen again.

Within a few months, when Loke's constellation was the clearest and the kids who would be born would be given the sign Leo, she was to come to her stargaxing spot in the woods. There, she would receive further instructions on what to do. The reasons for her tattoos, hair and guild mark would all become clear then. Until then, she must not be seen.

It was not her time to shine alone in the sky yet.

 **A/N**

 **I WARNED YOU IT WOULD BE SAD**

 **Damn it, I cried while writing the last part. It was really hard to write her death well, or actually fake death, because everything happens so fast here. One minute, she's standing tall and the next she's collapsing.**

 **Next chapter will be a chapter fully written from Aurelia's perpective, and everything will be cleared up in that chapter. After that chapter, I have about two chapters left until "Lonely Stars" is completed.. It makes me a bit sad, but I never intended for this fic to become this long. If I'm honest, I thought I'd be lucky if I were to get two chapters out, and now here we are! I'm actually a bit proud because I'm a lazy fuck.**

 **And I know I'll seem thirsty now, but please, please, PLEASE leave me a review. I really want to know your thoughts on the chapters and the story, as well as my OC's. It really helps me to continue my writing.**

 **That's all, I'll see you next time!**


End file.
